Intimate Affairs
by NobleSerenade
Summary: In an old century lived a Prince named Kasei Tatsuya. His curiousness and unique attitude made him stand out to more than just human eyes. Soon he venturs through a new life as a feminine like male named Kaya...
1. Chapter 1

_Life is not as it seems. It is more than just living...there is so much more that we do not know about...live it by risks...my one choice._

_I care not for status._

_Not for money and authority._

_Everything I was brought up to know and to learn, I think twice about._

A knock on my door brought me out of my silent reverie. My thoughts have to stay as thoughts...that had been hammered into my head. Apparently they were 'un prince like'. I swear one day things will be different. Risks are forbidden..there is a lack of freedom in this world, I swear! I long for more, another world perhaps...anything to get me away from here.

I am know as 'Prince Kasei Tatsuya." I am engaged, my fiancée I have not yet met. My parents are infatuated with the idea of me marrying Misaki, she is the prettiest maiden in town, her parents are very rich and well known, he father owns this big business you see..and it will bring even more class to the family. She is stunning, I can admit however nothing that I am completely attracted to.

She is a typical...house wife, not adventurous..not daring, takes no risks, she is something I could see my friend, Juka marrying. Not me. My parents forbid 'me'. Me and my characteristics.

I stood and walked to greet whoever stood on the other side of the wooden barrier, smiling as it was none other than my dearest friend himself.

"She is downstairs," Of course I knew who he spoke of. Today was the day I was meant to actually meet and greet her, from some 'bond'. I would love to know who painted such a picture in my parents head. Because I do not see the beauty of this painting.

I simply nodded and stepped out of my room.

_Foolish. Obscene. Alien._

My mind is from a different planet, who knows where I have inherited it from. As i followed Juka down the halls of the castle I found myself humming and my eyes wandering, admiring a bundle of flowers placed out to decorate.

A door to my left opened and a maid stepped out nearly stepping into me, her eyes went wide and she bit her lip quickly steeping back and bowed her head, fear of getting yelled at.

"S-sorry Sir, I was not looking where I was going, I apologize deeply.." She spoke so quickly that tone so high pitched I wanted to speak in 'awwws' and giggle. Yes...I had this urge to giggle. I told you, a strange mind I have. I shook my head and walked on. I couldn't yell at such a pretty girl.

My father would pity me...


	2. Chapter 2

My meeting with this female could be described as just an interlude, nothing more. Honestly, sitting down with parents and looking to one another, hardly allowed to speak..how is that interesting? Though if given the chance under the laws and rules of society and the civilisation of this time there is no way that I could speak anything of interest.

I grow frustrated and tiresome with this. Something so bland, everyday life, just an endless repetitive ritual. I am supposedly looked up to, say my parents, however it is not me really...because everything I have done is what my parents have told me to do or planned for me, nothing I can think of is of my own accord. I simply find life boring.

Where is the taint in reality, or the breeze in the air? I find none.

As I now lay in my bed my thoughts run on..as they always do. I feel so..out of place. With a sigh I sat up and glanced out of my window. The clear but dark blue tinted colour engulfed the world. Darkness.. night. The moon was shining though, I could see a silver orb outside so well. The light streamed in through my window, creating a silver shadow along the wall.

I slipped out of bed and grabbed a long tailed coat, soon placing on some foot wear, sneaking out of my room, and down the hallway again.

I felt a small ounce of relief as I exited the back doors to the castle and slipped into the mass of trees. Some rebellion, even if it was so simple as to sneak out at night when all should be in slumber. My surroundings grew darker and denser as I walked on through the nature, the canopy provided much shadow in this dark, which only increased the lack of light, it was hard to see and I stumbled, letting out a giggle at my own fault. I brought up my hand and pressed my fingertips to my lips to shush me.

Why did I instinctively giggle? If looks could kill, i would be dead by now, the first time I made such a feminine gesture and noise of laughter my father gave me the most chilling look he could muster. I was sure i would have gotten a beating if I ever did such a thing again.

Though I may be wild...I do have brains and avoid being so out of place in public.

In what seemed to be a response to my giggle, I heard an exhale. This forest was deadly silent..and so I could hear that. I snapped my head to the side, eyes wide to see who made this noise and where he or she was. Dear god let it be Juka following me again.

"Up." Heard a calm tone, and a quite voice...some what...dark but it didn't sound untrustworthy. It was definitely a males voice. I didn't respond and decided to go against my gut and walk on, yet as I took a step I felt a hand take mine and gasped as there was either more people..or he has moved very very quickly.

"Sir?" I felt my voice tremble in uncertainty. Unlike most males I did not have confidence or wish for power and strength...I acted with fear it seemed. I turned my head and gasped at the sight. I blinked. A slight hint of fear flickered inside of me..however most of all...I found myself intrigued...

.fm/serve/_/26766395/Hora+schwarz_stein_

A being with..silver hair...different coloured eyes and...makeup..in strange...demonic maybe satanic symbols? Such a thing was more of an outcast to every inch of society! Was I to be dragged to hell or something? By this ..unmentionable creature...

"Fear? Do not fear me." I blinked again as he spoke. He bowed his head and let go of my hand, leaving me stood bewildered, watching him. So unsure as to how to feel or what to think. "My name is Hora. I wish to walk with you."

My head nodded mechanically, without me wishing to do so. My mind told me to be afraid but my heart had already set itself on trusting this figure. No doubt about it, if I was caught conversing with such a person, I would be burnt and accused of doing devils work.

"My name is Hora," I smiled slightly to myself, how peculiar he was. Currently he was seeming to have a conversation with me when i was not saying a thing..just he picked information up from my gesture and movement...how...different. Definitely someone I should stay clear of...

Yet I would not leave I continued to walk with him. My father would freak is he even heard of such a person as this Hora.

"Why are you here..?" I asked somewhat softly..surprised at how feminine my voice suddenly sounded and I found myself blushing at it. Oh I was going to get cursed or something. However he smiled. "I was sent here."

"Sent?" Oh there was a story to his appearance?

"Yes, sent. I was sent to look for you in particular." I took a silent intake of breath. By who? Why? I looked to him as we carried on stepping forward in time with each other. "There is no negativity, please do not worry. I am quite fortunate to have found you here tonight...what are you doing out so late?" He asked with some kind of sneer. Nothing so harsh though.

"Oh. I could not sleep." I was telling the truth..,.just not the whole story. The sound of an owls hoot filled the silence beyond our conversation and I smiled looking in the direction to see a pair of large orange eyes glowing in the small light. Hora followed my gaze and with that the bird flew off.

He was giving off such negative hints and signs, anyone in their sane mind should fear him...does that mean that I belong in je category of 'insanity'. It wouldn't suprise me.

"Life is boring for you." I gave a small nod, again astonished as to how he knew such things, how he could just state it so simply, no tone in his voice. Who was he? "Let's sort that problem out then."

I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to speak, to ask him what he was talking about now, what was to next happen yet he spoke over me. "Sleep. You will need it." And then he walked away... vanishing in the night, without the echo of footsteps. I was left bewildered.


	3. Chapter 3

When waking in the morning I was near to certain that last night was a dream...well...my mind wished me to believe it...the small part that knew what was right, however I longed it to be true...that last night I really did encounter this thrilling being, one who was probably thrown away from civilization due his...style.

He said that he was sent to me...who by? Questions echoed in my head as I just lay with my head resting on the plush pillow. Of course as a prince I had the finest furniture and decorations in the castle.

I sat up and blinked as I saw a blue rose, lying on the end of my bed. I brought a hand to my lips and touched them with just my fingertips in a silent gasp. Wherever had that come from?

"Like it?" I was certain that I heard Hora's voice and looked in that direction, seeing a quick glimpse of him. Yet it vanished. O_O I was going crazy…maybe it was all just a dream? Or he could have cursed me…was I to fall into the pit of insanity?

Slowly is stood and hesitated before starting to get changed and sort myself out for the day. Yet my night had definitely left me intrigued. I made my way to the door and ran through the hallways, and dnown the many stairs only to cringe as I heard my mothers voice calling out to me in a scornful tone.

As I slowly turned my head to look at her she started to speak. "Kasei, have some respect! Running in the castle? You are old enough to know that is not prince like by now." She shot me that stern gaze, there was no affection at all...when i was very very young she may have found my actions and personality cute, however now, things were harsh and strict.

"Sorry mother, just…I was on my way to visit Misaki. After seeing her beauty yesterday I figured it would be such a pleasure to buy her some flowers and take them around." I seemed not to have fooled her as she kept thjat same face, now looking to be weighing up my words and looking straight into my mind...

"Very well." She nodded and smiled. "Woo her if you will, and win her affections but remember, you are the prince here, you have authority she will become your queen and be yours," I didn't see how people could thjnk of other people as a possession...and object. My mother thought of all females, (including herself) as some household worker, baby maker and just to be used. Society was so strange in my mind…yet I was so for thinking like that. Either way I nodded in responce.

"Yes mother."

Great. Now I have to go and visit her…oh well that could wait. I hurried away at a respectable pace until I was out of site from any more trouble and quickly made my way to the forest. I walked on through, over stones, leaves sticks, hearing things rustle or snap, the many different sounds...it wasn't as nearly as silent as last night at all. Now I could hear several birds singing and pigeons cooing, and the sun shone down on the trees, making the cholorophyll illuminate the whole area green. I kept my eyes open at all times and was constantly looking around in hopes of finding the figure from last night.

...Hora...

He walke on in silent for awhile, before then deciding that if he was going to find the other then he would have to call for him and so did so. The satanic figure's name was called out numerous times. I sighed...having no hope.

Yet as I decided that this was a waste of my time and that he wasn't about to show, a hand was placed on my shoulder making me turn and gasp. "Hora!" I automatically grinned and my hopes were raised, only for that to crash. "Oh..uh..Juka...hi."

So I was wrong. No Hora.

"Who or what is Hora? Where you expecting someone?" He looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"I uh...no- just-..." _ I sighed and quickly shook my head "no, nothing...I was daydreaming","

"Ok..." He seemed hesitant at dropping the subject but did anyway and nodded. "Then dear friend, lets venture further, I have heard that a tree fell down in lasts week storm, its created quite a scene deeper in the trees a kind of clearing and seems to be your kind of thing." I grinned and nodded. Juka was the one person who knew what I was like…I didn't tell him everything, yet he did know quite a lot about me, all things that others didn't.

I walked with him for some while longer, until the castle was in the distance, thankfully. It was nice to distance from it I liked spending time with Juka, as my parents seemed to trust him, and think that he was such a sensible and respectable male, worthy of being my friend they also believed that he kept me in place.

To this, I was pleased that they were oblivious, as in no shape or form did Juka discourage my actions, he was the one who helped me think things through and allowed things to happen without my parents knowing. Every now and then we would sneak out into town and sneak around, causing trouble.

My eyes went wide at the scene, so pretty…so green and fairytale like. The tree that Juka spoke of had indeed feel across, its roots were out of the ground and hanging with the clump of dirt in the air, on a tilt, the top of the tree had got caught and was now wedged between another few trees. Ivy and other climbing plants hung down like veils.

A black and orange butterfly flew past my head and over onto the beautiful scenery =, I gave a quiet giggle and wandered over,

"Wow, you were right, I love it." My friend chuckled and walked over, leaning against another tree. "Thank you for showing me this."

"Not a problem at all." I smiled at his response and just let my eyes look around, enjoying the peace and tranquillity. This place was so picturesque indeed. Juka stared up at the leaves above, then his gaze seemed to follow a red squirrel as it scuttered its way through the branches.

As I looked back to the horizontal resting tree I blinked. I went to open my mouth to speak "Ho-.." I bit my lip. I could see those mismatched eyes staring at me. And he knew I could see him, he had a smile upon his face and stepped forward. I looked to Juka and then back to Hora again, but to my dismay, he had vanished!

I let out that sigh of disappointment causing eyes to be on me again, but not the ones I wished for.

"Are you ok Kasei?"

"Yes…I have to go and visit my maiden…yet I wish not to leave this place."

"I know that it isn't your choice, and that makes things terribly negative for you, however she is the fairest here, she is the best girl you could have."

"I know, " as I did. I knew so well, yet still did not long for it.

"Let us leave then. We shall greet your lady and I shall leave the two of you be."


	4. Chapter 4

When the door of the small house was opened I was instantly greeted with a warm smile from an older looking lady, this woman had the same features of the girl I was looking for. I knew her as my fiancée's mother.

"Sir!" He gasped and bowed low. "Prince Kasei…please come in." I nodded and looked to Juka smiling before stepping inside, he handed me the bunch of flowers that we had picked up on our journey here. "You're friend is not staying?" The woman asked looking over Juka, seeming to also like he sight of my friend.

"No, I'm afraid I am not ma'am I must be on my way, business calls." He spoke in such a charming way and nodded his head in a small, light bow before patting my back and then left.

"Come in sir," again she bowed yet placed an arm out to usher me inside. "She is out in the garden right now." I heard a nervous laugh, I guess that she didn't want me to think that her daughter was unsuitable for me, or always caught up in a dream world. "Tending the flowers ^^;;" I smiled and nodded, this lady needn't worry at all. It was my parents who decided that she must be a well mannered, beautiful young lady who was ready to take on any task I should give her, who would make a wonderful respectful wife and provide me with a child with no fuss. I sighed at the thought.

"I will go to see her myself, if you do not mind. Do not worry calling her." The lady gave a nervous nod and gestured to the back door.

I followed the lead of her direction and walked out. I walked outside and placed on a smile, walking over to see her.

"Misaki…" She looked to me and quickly stood, brushing the dirt off her dress and blushed.

"S-sir." She gave a deep bow and placed on a smile. " I did not know that you were to be visiting. I apologize.." She blushed a darker shade, her hair was messily tied up in a pony ail, strands were hanging down . She wore a very casual, simplistic ragged dress. She looked down shyly.

"Do not worry. I can't stay long." I held out the bunch of flowers, handing them over to her, she was shocked obviously and opened her mouth but no words came out. Just a stumble of things.

"I-Uh..n-you-th…" _ ;; I smiled. She bowed low and held the flowers close, loving them. At that point the two of us heard a scream for the door making us both make the face of O_O. wide eyes we both darted our gazes to the door and looked to her mother, pale white and scared, shivering, trembling...a hand over her mouth, tears glazing her eyes.

"Who.?" She screamed out hysterically. The other two of us quickly followed where she was pointing ad I gasped to see Hora. What was he doing? Oh god he would be burned alive _

Misaki shrieked and ran to her mother, looking to me helplessly then. I watched them both and looked back to the figure...shit.

As soon as I blinked, he vanished.

"What just happened?" Misaki's mother was in a fragile state now it seemed. "Oh lord, the devil's work is upon us!" I bit my lip and walked over to them both.

"I suggest we sit inside..."

"We need to warn everyone else..the church..and the minister! He can help." This lady rambled on about who we needed to warn and tell else what would become of us, and how we would all perish and burn.

Misaki sat he mother down and made hot drinks and we all sat. Her mother kept getting worked up, she was trying to calm her mother down, and I just sat and contemplated what on earth was going on.

"Please Prince, let us accompany you to your castle, we do not know if that foul devil worshipper is still out there, and if anything happened, we could not forgive ourselves, please it would put our minds at rest if we knew you got home safely." I nodded in agreement, not because I thought I was in danger, but it would look better and more ordinary if I consented to them escorting me home. "Misaki, dear, you should stay and warn your father, no in fact do not stay he may come back. Go to him and just stay out of the way but close to others."

With a nod from her she quickly left and her mother turned to me. "We'll take the carriage." I followed her outside as she called for the driver. This family was not poor, but they were not wealthy either, they were average in an economic status, yet in this day money was status.

We arrived at the palace in a short time, I thanked her and sent her back home, telling her that if there were to be any further trouble, that she should come to the palace for safety. She seemed very honoured and pleased with this and left.

I walked into the castle and looked over to my mother and father deep in conversation with a male.

"Ah, Kasei dear! Come." My mother caught the sight of me and ordered me over, with a nod I took my place at my parents side. "This is our son, Prince Kasei Tatsuya." She gestured to me. I looked to the stranger and gasped. He wasn't a stranger.

This male with dark hair, brown eyes...one that were no longer their distinctive colour. He wore ordinary clothing and looked nothing of how I had seen him before...but it was him!

"This is Daichi, he is a merchant and visiting on his travels." I nodded.

"Good day Sir..."I spoke slightly breathlessly, honestly I was lost for words. He had changed his appearance so easily...how...?

"Kasei." The strong strict voice of my father broke my thoughts and I quickly turned to look at him. "Take him to the parlour and accompany him with your presence and a drink, I have some business to take care of. Later you can inform your mother upon your day's happenings with Misaki." I bowed to my father, he was the one who had the most authority over me. Even my mother was becoming glower than me, once I was married..she wouldn't have a right to order me around in the eyes of society. I guess she was living that control whilst she could.

I gestured to the parlour. "Please follow me sir," and gave a polite smile to Hora, which was known on this seen as 'Daichi' so what was his real name and which was the lie?

I lead him there and walked in, closing the door behind us. As I turned I was caught breathless.

Another..being...whether it male or female I do not know. But again the daring style..the obscenity..I found myself in deep admiration and lost for words. This person looked so beautiful...to perfection.

.com/albums/nn85/Crimson_

No words could describe the beauty here.

I opened my mouth to speak, but all the person did was blink and I was left speechless.

Hora was no longer in my mind, no longer was I thinking about him, because all I saw was this demonic angel in view. I found myself walking closer and closer, looking into the eyes of probably another satanic being. Yet I cared not.

I was just a metre away before he disappeared, I felt long fingernails gently brush themselves over the skin on my neck. I shivered at the touch, and found myself unable to move. Frozen to the spot, i could hear my own heartbeat thumping loudly in my chest. I could feel my own blood rush through my veins.

I then felt a pair of lips softly kiss my neck, my lips parted yet no sound escaped.

I was lost now.


	5. Chapter 5

When the door of the small house was opened I was instantly greeted with a warm smile from an older looking lady, this woman had the same features of the girl I was looking for. I knew her as my fiancée's mother.

"Sir!" He gasped and bowed low. "Prince Kasei…please come in." I nodded and looked to Juka smiling before stepping inside, he handed me the bunch of flowers that we had picked up on our journey here. "You're friend is not staying?" The woman asked looking over Juka, seeming to also like he sight of my friend.

"No, I'm afraid I am not ma'am I must be on my way, business calls." He spoke in such a charming way and nodded his head in a small, light bow before patting my back and then left.

"Come in sir," again she bowed yet placed an arm out to usher me inside. "She is out in the garden right now." I heard a nervous laugh, I guess that she didn't want me to think that her daughter was unsuitable for me, or always caught up in a dream world. "Tending the flowers ^^;;" I smiled and nodded, this lady needn't worry at all. It was my parents who decided that she must be a well mannered, beautiful young lady who was ready to take on any task I should give her, who would make a wonderful respectful wife and provide me with a child with no fuss. I sighed at the thought.

"I will go to see her myself, if you do not mind. Do not worry calling her." The lady gave a nervous nod and gestured to the back door.

I followed the lead of her direction and walked out. I walked outside and placed on a smile, walking over to see her.

"Misaki…" She looked to me and quickly stood, brushing the dirt off her dress and blushed.

"S-sir." She gave a deep bow and placed on a smile. " I did not know that you were to be visiting. I apologize.." She blushed a darker shade, her hair was messily tied up in a pony ail, strands were hanging down . She wore a very casual, simplistic ragged dress. She looked down shyly.

"Do not worry. I can't stay long." I held out the bunch of flowers, handing them over to her, she was shocked obviously and opened her mouth but no words came out. Just a stumble of things.

"I-Uh..n-you-th…" _ ;; I smiled. She bowed low and held the flowers close, loving them. At that point the two of us heard a scream for the door making us both make the face of O_O. wide eyes we both darted our gazes to the door and looked to her mother, pale white and scared, shivering, trembling...a hand over her mouth, tears glazing her eyes.

"Who.?" She screamed out hysterically. The other two of us quickly followed where she was pointing ad I gasped to see Hora. What was he doing? Oh god he would be burned alive _

Misaki shrieked and ran to her mother, looking to me helplessly then. I watched them both and looked back to the figure...shit.

As soon as I blinked, he vanished.

"What just happened?" Misaki's mother was in a fragile state now it seemed. "Oh lord, the devil's work is upon us!" I bit my lip and walked over to them both.

"I suggest we sit inside..."

"We need to warn everyone else..the church..and the minister! He can help." This lady rambled on about who we needed to warn and tell else what would become of us, and how we would all perish and burn.

Misaki sat he mother down and made hot drinks and we all sat. Her mother kept getting worked up, she was trying to calm her mother down, and I just sat and contemplated what on earth was going on.

"Please Prince, let us accompany you to your castle, we do not know if that foul devil worshipper is still out there, and if anything happened, we could not forgive ourselves, please it would put our minds at rest if we knew you got home safely." I nodded in agreement, not because I thought I was in danger, but it would look better and more ordinary if I consented to them escorting me home. "Misaki, dear, you should stay and warn your father, no in fact do not stay he may come back. Go to him and just stay out of the way but close to others."

With a nod from her she quickly left and her mother turned to me. "We'll take the carriage." I followed her outside as she called for the driver. This family was not poor, but they were not wealthy either, they were average in an economic status, yet in this day money was status.

We arrived at the palace in a short time, I thanked her and sent her back home, telling her that if there were to be any further trouble, that she should come to the palace for safety. She seemed very honoured and pleased with this and left.

I walked into the castle and looked over to my mother and father deep in conversation with a male.

"Ah, Kasei dear! Come." My mother caught the sight of me and ordered me over, with a nod I took my place at my parents side. "This is our son, Prince Kasei Tatsuya." She gestured to me. I looked to the stranger and gasped. He wasn't a stranger.

This male with dark hair, brown eyes...one that were no longer their distinctive colour. He wore ordinary clothing and looked nothing of how I had seen him before...but it was him!

"This is Daichi, he is a merchant and visiting on his travels." I nodded.

"Good day Sir..."I spoke slightly breathlessly, honestly I was lost for words. He had changed his appearance so easily...how...?

"Kasei." The strong strict voice of my father broke my thoughts and I quickly turned to look at him. "Take him to the parlour and accompany him with your presence and a drink, I have some business to take care of. Later you can inform your mother upon your day's happenings with Misaki." I bowed to my father, he was the one who had the most authority over me. Even my mother was becoming glower than me, once I was married..she wouldn't have a right to order me around in the eyes of society. I guess she was living that control whilst she could.

I gestured to the parlour. "Please follow me sir," and gave a polite smile to Hora, which was known on this seen as 'Daichi' so what was his real name and which was the lie?

I lead him there and walked in, closing the door behind us. As I turned I was caught breathless.

Another..being...whether it male or female I do not know. But again the daring style..the obscenity..I found myself in deep admiration and lost for words. This person looked so beautiful...to perfection.

.com/albums/nn85/Crimson_

No words could describe the beauty here.

I opened my mouth to speak, but all the person did was blink and I was left speechless.

Hora was no longer in my mind, no longer was I thinking about him, because all I saw was this demonic angel in view. I found myself walking closer and closer, looking into the eyes of probably another satanic being. Yet I cared not.

I was just a metre away before he disappeared, I felt long fingernails gently brush themselves over the skin on my neck. I shivered at the touch, and found myself unable to move. Frozen to the spot, i could hear my own heartbeat thumping loudly in my chest. I could feel my own blood rush through my veins.

I then felt a pair of lips softly kiss my neck, my lips parted yet no sound escaped.

I was lost now.


End file.
